


never let go

by goofball46



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, the softest octaven aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goofball46/pseuds/goofball46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>octaven + gross snuggling/cuddling in the cold winter mornings + modernverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	never let go

Octavia’s job is great. It pays well, her coworkers are sweet, and it’s just… well, it’s great. She might even call it perfect. Except for…

“Stay,” Raven demands, her voice deep and groggy from sleep. She tightens her grip around Octavia’s waist and swings her legs up to wrap around the other girls’, pressing her face closer to Octavia’s body. Her dark hair is a mess, and her eyes are still closed, scrunching tighter as Octavia’s 6:30 a.m. alarm continues to beep.

See, Octavia’s job is perfect. Except for this.

“Rae, sweetie, you know I can’t stay. I have to get up to go to work on time.” Octavia presses lightly against Raven’s arm where it lays across her stomach, but she doesn’t budge.

Raven makes a noise somewhere between a whine and a moan and nuzzles into Octavia deeper. Octavia can’t help a smile. “Stay, ‘Tavia. Too early.”

Octavia can’t exactly disagree; neither of them fit the description of “morning person.” But the 6:30 a.m. wake up time is a necessary evil. “Sweetie, you know I can’t.” She manages to pull her arms out of Raven’s grip and shuts off the alarm. The second her arm is out from under the blanket tangled around them both, goosebumps rise on her skin and she shivers.

“See? ‘S cold,” Raven says.

“It is cold,” Octavia agrees, sneaking her arm back under the covers to benefit from Raven’s body heat.

“Call in sick,” she demands, finally blinking open sleepy eyes to look up at Octavia.

“Raven…”

“Please? It’s cold, O.” Raven presses a soft kiss to Octavia’s collarbone before tucking her head into the girl’s neck. “I’ll make you hot chocolate if you do.” Octavia sighs and grabs her phone from the nightstand. Raven purrs happily as Octavia dials the office number.

“Indra?” she asks, lowering her voice so that it rasps a little. “I’m not feeling so great. Can I call off sick?” Indra responds with something about how the flu seems to be going around, but Octavia’s more preoccupied with the way the light flooding in from the window makes Raven’s skin look soft and luminescent. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she says, hanging up and curling back into Raven’s embrace.

“Thank you,” Raven whispers, her lips so close to Octavia that the paler girl can feel them move against her neck. Octavia lets out a low hum and tangles their limbs together.

“It’s cold outside, Reyes,” she comments, still chilled from her arm being out from under the blankets.

“Mhm,” Raven agrees. “So keep me warm.” She hugs Octavia tighter, and Octavia never wants to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me @skyleksa.tumblr.com


End file.
